1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an industrial machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The display area of the display device of an injection molder is generally limited. Patent reference 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-145947) discloses a display device for an injection molder that almost simultaneously displays pieces of information on a main screen region and sub screen region.
In patent reference 1, the screen of the display device serving as the human interface of the injection molder is divided into two. One of the divided screens serves as a dedicated main screen region, and the other screen serves as a dedicated sub screen region. The main screen region comprises a controller function switch capable of operating the controller function of the injection molder, and a setter capable of setting a molding condition of the injection molder. The main device region displays monitoring data. The sub screen region displays various data such as monitoring data to be displayed in succession, independently of the main screen region.
On the display device of the injection molder, even if the sub screen region is displayed, the main screen region is not hidden. On the display device of the injection molder, the main screen region and sub screen region can be freely combined and displayed. An user can display necessary information without any cumbersome operation, and efficiently perform setting of the molding condition of the injection molder and check of an operating state or the like.
The display device of the injection molder in patent reference 1 does not consider any security in setting the molding condition. Any user who uses the injection molder can change the setting value of molding condition. Free setting of the molding condition of the injection molder by any user poses a problem that appropriate setting value is changed to make high-reliability work difficult or the molding condition must be newly set every time the user is changed.